Dragons heart but a human soul
by Vlad.D-lover98
Summary: Draco.M/Harry.P, Tom.R/James.P. Harry is again living with the Dursley's for summer but he cannot mail his friends because of Dumbledores orders but he never said anything about enemies, watch Harry as he finds out the truth about himself and discovers old Manipulations that have a long history, he is tired of it so he finds new friends and has a new life, but what will happen?
1. my dragon hearted enemy

**Dragons heart but a human soul**

**Chapter 1**

Harry POV.

I remember when I told my dragon that I loved him, as it was not that long ago. From that moment it seems like years have passed but it has only been a mere few months. Many people ask me how I have not forgotten the moment like I should have because… the Saviour in a story never falls for the one that despises him but my story, is different to those of a regular fairytale and when people ask me how I have not forgotten like I should have, I simply reply "one can never forget the breathing of a dragons heart even if they are simply just human underneath it all."

I remember the moment that my dragon and I sat and watched the sunset under the shade of a lone willow tree. I remember his poetic words as they fell from his lips, "a Snake should never fall for a Lion, am I correct?" and to those words I was speechless but my mind had thought different and I had replied through the bond we shared "you are correct but our story isn't normal, is it."

He raised his hand and slowly moved it towards my cheek, as he slowly and gently placed it on my skin I flinched still reliving memories of my time at the Dursley's but then I had remember that my love had gotten rid of them and I would never have to go back there again.

I bet that you are wondering what has happened to me, Saviour of the wizarding world, Poster boy for the Light side, surely I could have not possibly gone Dark. That is until you here my story and it is one filled with manipulations and deceit true it gets better later on, where I learn the true meaning of friendship and loyalty but it is here that I am reminded of some wise words spoken from the man I have since that moment and now forever will see as a father, "there is no good or bad, only power and those too weak to seek it." I didn't understand then but I do now….. This is my story.

**A year before…..**

My summer at the Dursley's had been normal so far, the constant name calling, the constant chores and the odd beating for random little things. My life couldn't get any worse than I already was could it?

"BOY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BURNING MY BACON!" My uncle, Vernon Dursley screamed at me. It was then I realised that while I was thinking, I had in fact burnt the bacon. My face hardened as I knew what was to come, I was just hoping that it wasn't as serious as the last time, I still had the bruises as proof of that beating.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon" I muttered underneath my breath, it was times like this I wished I was at the burrow with Ron and Hermione, it was pretty obvious that they were spending the summer together, but because of Dumbledore I couldn't even send a few letters to them let alone spend the summer with them. Some how I felt like he was lying to me, I have been feeling that a lot against Albus - Ihavetoomanymiddlenames - Dumbledore. So I decided that I would do something that I would never normally do, he said I couldn't talk to my friends he never send anything about enemies. I grabbed a roll of parchment and my ink and phoenix feather quill (courtesy of Fawkes) and began to write…

_Malfoy,_

_I guess you never thought that you would be hearing from me this summer did you well, I guess I just wanted to say that I'm bored and that I am not allowed to talk to my friends courtesy of Dumbledork - yes I love your nicknames by the way and I'm starting to agree with you, I think he is going crazy and quickly at that, its probably because of his age… how old is he anyway? Like 900 years old. Ha! 'when nine hundred years you reach look as good you will not' (no I'm not crazy that was a star wars quote) … oh yeah, it's a muggle thing._

_Personally I think you would like it, its all about magic and space even if it is fake. Anyway getting off topic he said I couldn't talk to my friends but he didn't mention you so I guess you don't count. _

_Anyway, when you get this please don't kill my bird, she's too pretty to die, joking I actually do need her anyway reply back… your probably thinking I'm crazy. Say hi to Tommy for me._

_Potter, the boy who wouldn't die._

I tied the parchment with a red ribbon and handed it to Hedwig, "take this to Malfoy" she cooed cautiously and began to nip at my fingers as if asking if I was joking, "no, I'm not joking girl, please just do it" reluctantly she took the letter from my hand and flew out of the open window, I couldn't wait to see what he replied.

**Third person.**

The last thing Draco expected of his Wednesday morning was to see a white owl swooping towards the open window in his room, he knew that it couldn't be any of his friends sending him letters because none of them owned an owl like the Majestic white Snowy owl that had landed on his window sill.

Hedwig dropped the letter in front of the blonde and watched him as he began to check for spells cast over the letter, she was slightly offended because she knew her master would do nothing of the sort.

Draco read the letter and then read it over again not believing what he was reading, Harry Potter the poster boy for the light side was sending him a letter, and joking with him and agreeing with him of all things he expected from the ebony haired boy he never expected anything like this, he ran out of his room and straight to the dark lords office.

Hedwig however was rather content on the window sill waiting for the young blonde boy to come back and give her a letter to take to her master… that is until she spotted the other owl in the corner. She was about to leave when she realised the other owl was beautiful, she had seen other owls but never had she seen another owl that rivalled her beauty as much as this one did, she felt a pull to the sleeping ebony owl so she flew over to investigate. As she hit the cabinet top the sleeping owl awoke, she squawked in surprise as she saw the shocking blue eyes of the ebony owl but all she saw inside those eyes was a mixture of curiosity and love. The blue eyed owl gracefully flew down from his perch to in front of the - what he thought - gorgeous white owl and saw love in her eyes as he knew that it was also reflected in his, he embraced her as much as an owl could and slowly, together they fell asleep.

**Draco POV**

I had ran out of my room as fast as I could after reading the letter the Saviour had sent me, if he was agreeing with me that Dumble-bore is going crazy does that mean he is going dark? With Har- no! Potter (I cursed myself for that slip up) on side that means that the dark side will be victorious, but why didn't he mention the mud blood or the weasel and more importantly the weaselette, the one who loved to cling to the idea of being married to the famous Potter.

Two weeks ago I had became a Animagus and my form is that of a Cobra, but a very rare type of Cobra I am an Albino King Cobra, meaning that my skin matches the colour of my blonde almost white hair and my eyes are a startling silver or so I have been told. Soon I am supposed to be looking for a mate but we are going back to school in two days and I guess I will have to find them through the pull, at the moment the pull is making a dull buzzing sound. I guess I will have to ask my lord about it because he knows more about it than I do seeing as he is an amimagi himself, although mates might be a sore subject considering he lost his… many say that my lord killed James and Lily Potter but he did not; that is the reason he hates Dumbledore. That's the reason he started killing, to get revenge on the people that hurt him the most… I mean how could he kill his niece and his lover?

Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle and James Potter were lovers and yes, Lily was his niece, she was a pureblood but she was adopted because of the war and she had to keep up pretences for Dumbledore, she and James like Harry were told by the hat that they were true Slytherin's but they had to hide because of what they were to the dark lord, so they like Harry told the hat to put them in Gryffindor. How do I know about Harry well that's a good question and the answer to that question is that the hat told me; I have no idea why…


	2. enemy as a father and father as a mother

**disclaimer: I don't own any part of harry potter *sniff sniff* but I want to own Draco Malfoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**Draco POV**

I ran into my lords rooms, while apologising. I knelt in front of his throne, the dark lord was not what Dumbledore said him to be he was a gentle and he did not look like a snake either, Tom Marvolo Riddle had hair that reached just past the tips of his ears and it was so brown it was almost ebony and his eyes were a shocking shade of red mixed with emerald green. He also considered me like a son as he has known me since I was a baby. "Rise child, there is no need for you to kneel" he placed a single gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, habit is hard to break" I said, more to myself than to anyone else.

He laughed, a deep chuckle, it kind of reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of who, wait that chuckle reminded me of…. No! it cant be! "I know child, I know, now what is it you wanted to say?" he asked me politely.

"Potter sir, he sent me a letter this morning I have it here" I said nervously, if what I was thinking was true then… stop thinking that! It can't be true the dark lord has been trying to kill him all of these years. I handed my lord the letter and watched him as he read it thoughtfully.

"My son, is quite sarcastic as you would say it" he said casually, see I was right! My conscience was yelling at me and I could hear it as clear as day, but he has been trying to kill him for seventeen years how could they be related and his son at that!

"your son? But I thought you didn't have any family any more?" I asked cautiously, Tom winced at the mention of James and Lily "besides I thought Harry was James and Lily's kid, considering he is a Potter and he does look like Lily" the dark lord looked deep in thought as I contemplated my own questions.

**Tom Riddle POV**

The child I thought of as a son looked deep in thought, so I thought that I would answer some of his inner questions "we put a glamour on James to hide the bump when he started to show and we also put one on Lily so it looked like she was pregnant, we faked the marriage between them and then made them join the order. We planted a prophecy that everyone believed but Dumbledore didn't and that is the reason he went to their house and killed them that night, Harry's real name though is Leonis Catulus Potter-Riddle, meaning lion cub fitting since he is in Gryffindor. Yes he still has the scar but it is on his shoulder instead" I began to tell the story of my beloved son as much as it pained me that Dumbledore had brainwashed him so that he thought I was trying to kill him and that he was destined to kill me. "Dumbledore however does not know that he is my son he just believes that Lily and James" wince "were evil, Harry looks like me really with his red and emerald tinted eyes and some of my pure blooded features, but he looks enough like James to be believable, with his ebony hair and such. I have never told anyone this Draco but I am telling you because you are my sons mate after all" I put that in on purpose because I had to know what the young Animagi's reaction would be and as if on cue the young blonde looked at me like I was crazy.

"How?" the blonde child asked me, personally I was not sure whether he was asking how I knew that he was going to ask about mates or how Harry was my son, one thing I was sure of is that I was going to reply to my sons letter…

"You will find out soon Draco" I already know I was going to be a grandfather sometime soon already "right now I just want to write my son a letter and I have you send it for me, okay" the blonde boy nodded timidly and I smiled thankfully and proudly at him, slowly he stood up straighter and walked out of the room to wait outside, so I could have some time alone to write. I sat at my desk, pulled out my raven feather quill and my ink and started to write:

_Dearest Harry,_

_I have read your letter and you prove to be just like your mother in the sense that you are able to make me laugh. I have news for you and you probably will not like it, you are to become an Animagus on your birthday the 3rd__ September your real birthday, you will probably be a snake like me and your mother James and on that date the glamour's we placed on you will fall away; you will be Leonis Catulus Potter-Riddle again. _

_Meet me in the leaky cauldron room 666 on that date, if my vision is correct you will have a hogsmead day that day._

_Your father,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Yes it was short but it had gotten my point across, that I wanted him to meet me and I had told him the important information that he need to know in the letter also, I would save the part about Draco being his mate until we speak in person. "Draco" I called the blonde boy back in and handed him the letter "make sure he gets it" I called after him as he walked out of the room to go and post the letter.

**Draco POV**

I walked into my room with the letter in my hand, that is when I noticed the bird was gone from the window sill I looked around the room to see if I could find her and surprisingly found her embraced against Romulus, my eagle owl, how fitting me and Harry are mates and now our birds are too. I whistled and Romulus and Hedwig I think that's what she was called, flew down on to my desk, I gave Har- no! Leonis' owl the letter, she cooed towards Romulus and I chuckle when he embraced her again. Once again I opened the window and she flew out of it but now Romulus wanted to follow.

**Harry POV**

It had been at least an hour since I wrote to Draco Malfoy and to be honest ever since the end of last year I felt a feeling for Draco that I was not sure of yet but I knew that I had a crush on him since the start of sixth year, I thought it was just a phase but it wasn't I knew what it was I just didn't want to admit it yet. I already knew that almost a third of the wizarding population was gay or bi.

Ten minutes later Hedwig flew through my open window carrying a small black envelope with the dark mark stamped on the back, so Voldemort decided to answer me back himself has he. I took the letter off of Hedwig's leg and opened it after carefully examining it for spells, I read it through…

_Dearest Harry,_

_I have read your letter and you prove to be just like your mother in the sense that you are able to make me laugh. I have news for you and you probably will not like it, you are to become an Animagus on your birthday the 31__st__ October, your real birthday, you will probably be a snake like me and your mother James and on that date the glamour's we placed on you will fall away; you will be Leonis Catulus Potter-Riddle again. _

_Meet me in the leaky cauldron room 666 on that date, if my vision is correct you will have a hogsmead day that day._

_Your father,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

FATHER! It can't be! My father was James Potter a respected light wizard and my mother was Lily Evans petunia's sister. So Voldemort can't be my father, can he… but then if I am still a Potter then who is my mother?

'silly boy, you know that male wizards can get pregnant don't you' my conscience taunted me annoyingly. So if Tom is my father then James is my mother? I stared at the letter shocked.

The Dursley's were asleep, and in that moment I really wanted to sneak out and go and find the only living family I had left my father. I knew Dumbledork was lying to me, I KNEW IT!

Do you know what I did?

**Ohhhh, I just love this story! I wanna know what's going to happen… OMFG! IM THE WRITTER! :O**

**BUT JUST HOW IS IT GONNA TURN OUT!?**


	3. Soulmates - I think I love you too

**Chapter 3: manipulations, spells and fake pasts.**

Disclaimer is chapter 2: I changed my mind about Hermione she is going to be adopted and be with Blaise.

Harry POV

I sent a letter straight back with Hedwig, he must have been lying to me, I am supposed to kill him or him me not be his son and heir but I feel like his words must be true. I ferociously started to scribble my quill along the rough parchment.

_Voldemort, Tom?_

_How is this true… scratch that it can't be true! I am a light wizard and my father (mother?) was NOT gay!_

_Why do I keep having these bursts of anger towards you? When I first saw you I felt like I had known you all of my life. But how could I have, you killed my parents! It is because of you that I live with my abusive magic hating aunt and uncle, besides Dumbledore helped my parents when you went after them. Then again that doesn't make any sense if you are my supposed father then why were you trying to kill my parents?!_

_Explain that!_

_Harry potter, the boy who lived._

"Hedwig, can you take this to Voldemort, girl?" she hooted excitedly, I wonder what that was about? Left to wonder what my situation was I pondered if my supposed Animagus transformation would be painful, I mean I had Sirius turn into an Animagus and it didn't look like it had hurt. What would my future hold for me now?

Voldemort POV

My son's owl arrived at my office window and began furiously tapping on the glass, I opened said window and pulled the letter off of the owls leg and she began to sort out her feathers. I read the letter through and sighed deeply, I had known that he would react like this. It is Dumbledore's fault for brainwashing the child, but he will soon learn what it costs to betray a Riddle. I quickly wrote down a reply.

_Son, _

_Please just meet me and I will prove you wrong. By the way, I did NOT kill your parents I loved them both, James was my lover and husband; whereas Lily was my niece. It was Dumbledore who killed your parents and gave you that scar, not me._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

I skimmed through my Son's letter again and an extract caught my attention, '_I live with my abusive magic hating aunt and uncle' _HE WAS ABUSED! That's it Albus Dumbledore will die when I get my hands on him! I tied the letter to the owls leg and sent her towards the destination of my son again.

Draco POV

Since Leonis had sent me that letter I had read all the books I could find about soul mate bonds in the Malfoy library, turns out there was a lot. I found out through these books that my mother and father were soul mates and that even though they had lovers, they would always come back to each other. I also found out that if your mate was in pain then you would feel it also, I guess that would explain the bursts of pain that I have been getting all summer, surely he can't be being abused… he is being treated like the god he supposedly is right?

I had to find out, since I had reached my Inheritance I could do magic without being tracked by the ministry or having to be inside the Hogwarts wards, this being so I apparated to outside the house where the other young wizard was staying. As I looked around the street I realised that all of the houses were identical but the one I was standing outside of was the only one that had screaming coming from inside… in the basement!

I placed a notice-me-not charm over myself and slowly snuck through the open window I had found around the back of the house, I slowly looked around, the place looked immaculate but I could hear snoring upstairs, I guess from his aunt and cousin but I could detect the vibrations from the screaming through the sound proofed floor(snake abilities). I was looking for a way to get into the basement when I found a small cupboard under the stairs, I looked through the small grated window and managed to see a small mattress and a few small army toys on the shelf and floor upon the mattress was a white piece of paper with 'Harry's room' written across it in childish scrawl. Also inside the cupboard was his wand, broom and trunk that had been locked in, it was these things that fuelled my anger he, my mate lived in a cupboard, he had no wand to protect himself and he, was apparently according to the screams, being abused!

The door to the basement was next to this small cupboard and by the looks of it, it was being used a lot this summer. Still covered by the notice me not charm I snuck down the stairs and towards the screams, it was then that my anger really and truly boiled up inside of me, Harry-no!- Leonis my mate was chained to the ceiling by chains that came from about a metre off of the roof and were attached around his wrists. If that wasn't enough, his whale of an Uncle was beating him and shouting at him "You're a freak, that's what you are!" he screamed "nobody would ever love you, freak!"

The anger in my body slowly got bigger and bigger, I unveiled myself from the charm and shouted "that's where your wrong, you stupid muggle!"

Harry POV

I had read the letter that I had received from my father (?). That was when I had heard my uncle come home and by the sound of the random bumps along the wall he was drunk. I quickly sent a reply back saying that it was okay and that I would still meet him but this time I sent Hedwig back with a note saying that she is to stay there to stay safe.

My aunt and my cousin, not, were sleeping when Vernon Dursley, my uncle, took me down to the basement that he had had sound-proofed at the beginning of the summer and chained me to the chains that I was now used to. He started to hit me, or use me as a punching back would be more like it considering he was hitting and kicking me with all of his energy.

I was about to pass out when I saw a slight shimmer against the bars of the stairs leading down to where I was. I vaguely heard my uncle scream that I was a freak but he had told me that so many times that I was used to it by now, that was when he yelled that nobody would ever love me that stung, but he had told me that too. My mind had begun to swim in darkness as a saw a flash of white blonde hair and a deep rich voice scream "that's where your wrong, you stupid muggle!"

"Malfoy… Draco, thank you…" I whispered limply, I barely saw him move towards me and free me from the chains once my uncle was stunned. Felt him sobbing into my shoulder and I felt his warm tears soak through the ripped material of my t-shirt.

"Please, don't close your eyes, I can't lose you…" he stuttered into my shirt "I… I… I love you" he sobbed again. I felt my eyes welling up with tears 'somebody loves me' I thought to myself, the darkness kept getting closer and closer but I would not give up, for love!

"I think…I…I love you too Draco Malfoy" I stumbled through my words, barely managing to get them out. I felt the familiar tube sensation as Draco apparated me away, although I was not aware of as to where, but most probably to Malfoy Manor. I was laid on something soft, most probably a bed. I felt Draco give me a potion 'healing malnourishment' he mumbled; he rubbed a cream into my cuts and on my bruises 'a healing balm'.

"Sleep my love, you need it" inside my head I was begging him not to leave me, to stay and comfort me "Yes Harry I will stay with you" how did he hear that? I felt him tuck me into the bed sheets and lay next to me, probably so that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable, slowly I fell asleep with a smile on my face as Draco kissed my forehead "Go to sleep, love"

**Beta'd by my dad - but there still might be some mistakes in the chapters. Loves ya peeps xx**


	4. your adopted Hermione

Chapter 4

Disclaimer in chapter 2...

Hermione POV **(bet you weren't expecting that!)**

We were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow! I couldn't wait to see Harry and the Weasley's again, I wonder what trouble we would get into this year…

At the present time I was sitting in my bedroom watching a movie called 'hot fuzz' because I had completed all of the set homework the day after we left and so I had nothing to do. This summer I had been trying to figure out why my parents have been acting so strange towards me since the start of summer, they won't look me in the eyes, also I keep seeing them sending owls… I wonder?

"Hermione!" my mum, Janine Granger, called for me from downstairs "can you come down here a minute, sweetheart" she called again. I wonder what she wants this time last time she kept asking me if I knew that they loved me, I honestly don't know why. I had decided since it was my last year at Hogwarts why not go for a new look, at the moment I had on my favourite pair of dark washed skinny jeans, my fitted forest green blouse, my spiked blazer and my five inch black heeled ankle boots. I had also found out that I loved to use make up and so I had on mascara, black eyeliner, green eye shadow and a clear lip gloss. I looked into the mirror and caught the sight of myself "wow, I look so much like a Slytherin" I giggled to myself, I had changed over the summer and I no longer felt like I fit in with the Gryffindors anymore, I had gotten more sneaking and cunning, "I'm a Slytherin through and through" I thought to myself.

I ran down the stairs, well as much as you can run in high heels, and went into the front room. I found my mum and dad sitting there, my mum was crying into my dads shoulder and my dad had silent tears running down his face "what's wrong" I asked to nobody in particular.

"well you know we love you very much, don't you Hermione?" my dad asked his voice wavering slightly, all I could do was nod in return, "well your mum and I have something very important we need to tell you" he began, he looked down at my mum and I noticed she had wiped her tears but she was still crying, I looked at her confused, my eyes begging her to tell me what was going on.

"Your adopted Hermione" once she said those three words all I could think about was that my whole life had been a lie, all I could do was stare at them in shock, my mum looked me in the eyes for the first time all summer and she knew I wanted to know what my real name was and why I was adopted. "Your real name is Brisa Isis Lupus Lestrange, your parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange" Lestrange! Oh my god! How did I end up here if I was their daughter "we have no idea about your real parents because that's all the note told us, you were left on our doorstep by a man named Albus Dumbledore and he said that you had a glamour placed on you and that you were not allowed to grow up anything like your parents"

"Why did Dumbledore have me then, explain that to me" I screamed desperately wanting to know, why wasn't I with my parents and why was I not allowed to know this.

"You see Hermione, we were not allowed to tell you but we decided we would because of what we found out this summer" I looked at them expectantly "well, I don't know how to tell you this so I will just come out and say it, the reason Dumbledore had you was because he had kidnapped you from your parents because he said they were unfit to be parents, so he took you in the night" mum.. No- Mrs Granger explained, so that's why they couldn't look at me, DUMBLEDORE KNIDNAPPED ME!

I stormed upstairs not bothering to look at the liars that sat opposite me, I took out my parchment at quill and scribbled down a letter to my newly found parents.

_Dear mother and father,_

_The muggles told me what Dumbledore did and now I have to see you, meet me at the leaky cauldron and at two today and I will be waiting in room 101. Please come I would love to know more about you._

_Your Daughter,_

_Brisa Isis Lupus Lestrange._

I sent the letter with the owl that I had brought, at the end of my sixth year. Her name was Athene because she kind of looked like a goddess with ebony and white feathers and wise grey eyes, "take this to the Lestranges and don't let anyone see you" I told her, she was smart she would not be seen or intercepted by the order or as I have now decided to call them the Order of Roasted Pigeons.

My owl flew off into the after noon sky as I flooed to the leaky cauldron, room 101 and I had made sure that I was not seen.

Bellatrix POV

It was at least a month and a half until the birthday of our twin son and daughter, Brisa and Bran their birthday was the 2nd September, this birthday would be their seventeenth birthday. Our children had been kidnapped from us when we were sleeping they were just 11 months old!

We had discovered that Albus Dumbledore was to blame for the taking of our children, it was the 17th anniversary of the taking of our children in a few days and I myself had been in mourning for the past seventeen years and I had been frequently showing it but my darling Rodolphus had shut himself up and would only come out to eat.

When we found out that Dumbledore was the reason we went to him and by that time he had given our darling baby girl away and had put a glamour on her so we wouldn't know who she was or where she was, but we had managed to get our baby boy back but by that time Dumbledore had put a glamour on him so to keep his identity safe we gave him to friends, Christopher and Isabelle Nott - who could not have children, to keep him safe. He in turn knew he was adopted but didn't know who his parents were.

During my wondering and thinking about mine and my beloved husbands children and owl flew in through the slightly open window, it impatiently shoved its leg out waiting for the letter to be taken off. Nobody sends me letters so who could it be, I took the letter off of the owls leg and read it through.. OUR DAUGHTER!

"Rodolphus, come quickly" I screamed, please let him come out. My loving and devoted husband ran down the stairs and started to check me over for injuries, oh how I love him.

"What Bell, what is it!?" he asked frantically. I shoved the letter into his face and he read it through cautiously "OUR DAUGHTER! We must go at once!" our Daughter and Rodolphus had a very strong bond, she was definitely a daddies girl in the eleven months she was with us, we looked for our daughter many times over in seventeen years and out of the two of us Rodolphus mourned in a more extreme way than me.

He hurried us to get ready and we instantly flooed over to the leaky cauldron and went to room 101 where she said she would be staying. Rodolphus knocked on the door excitedly and we waited after a few minutes the door opened and there stood…

OUR DAUGHTER!

"BRISA!" me and my husband screamed, my husband launched himself at our daughter and they went tumbling to the ground, she started to laugh and to my ears it sounded like tinkering bells.

She kissed my husbands cheek as he helped her off of the floor and then walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, "mother" she said as she pulled back she kissed my cheek as she started to cry. Instantly Rodolphus had her in his arms and she slowly stopped crying. I closed the door and walked over to where my daughter and my husband were sitting.

"Before we get started, sweetling, there is something we must tell you first" she smiled encouragingly "you have a twin brother."

**There will be more Harry/Draco but I had to write this chapter, it was too tempting.**

**Signed:**

**Vlad.D-lover98**


	5. what would happen?

**Chapter 5: A Dragon heart but a Human Soul.**

Disclaimer in chapter two: but I want to own Draco Malfoy! *sniff*

Draco POV

I woke up at eight the next morning; I realized that I was still in the same bed as Harry. Harry had his head rested against my bare chest and I smiled down at his cute sleeping face, I kissed his forehead and he stirred. I passed him his glasses and groggily he smiled up at me, "morning, love" I smirked.

"I love you, Dragon" he smiled shyly. My smirk slowly got bigger and bigger, and then I kissed him. I so love the taste of my little hero's lips, they tasted sweet and I couldn't get enough of them, I could kiss him all day if he let me. It was this shy smile that made me want to get revenge on those stupid muggles, not that I didn't like Harry's behavior but I was always wondering what he would be like if he was the overly confident Harry that I knew when we were playing quidditch.

I sat up as Harry got off of my chest, "you know that I love you, right? That I'm not playing some kind of trick on you" I smiled as Harry let out the breath he had been holding in realize. "Harry, you do realize that I have to take you to your father now, right" I queried, he grinned at me "I would've taken you yesterday but you were asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow" he chuckled at my statement.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked eagerly, I smiled at his antics. Who would have thought that _the _Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, would have been so eager to see his long time arch enemy Lord Voldemort, or as he now likes to be known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry was getting dressed so fast I would have thought he was trying to escape not visit him.

"As soon as we have had breakfast, he should be in his office" I said calmly. To be honest I was actually wondering where he would be because if he is not in his office then he is either in the throne room or in the library. I will never understand that man, he wants nothing to do with muggles (he doesn't want them dead he just wants to keep our world a secret) and yet he loves muggle inventions and story writers, to be honest it confuses me. Harry dragged me out of bed and I gave him a pout, he giggled, I got dressed and did my hair.

Harry POV

I dragged Draco down into the dining room, after he had taken twenty minutes to get ready. I couldn't wait to actually meet my father, I wonder if he looks like me well not that I would know because of the glamour. I wonder what I really look like, maybe dad will tell me?

Draco was chucking at my eagerness and it made me look around and pout him, "Dray, it's not funny, I wanna meet daddy dearest" hearing me call Voldemort 'daddy dearest' made Draco choke on his breakfast. I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek which made him gulp and made me blush. Draco was breathless which made me giggle and a faint blush rose in my cheeks, this faint tinge in my cheeks made Draco smirk and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Come on little Hero, let's go meet 'daddy dearest'" Draco smirked, and I giggled. I skipped along behind Draco because I didn't know where his office was; eventually we got to a large black door with a snake drawn on it in wizards paint so the painting was moving. "Stay here for a minute" I nodded limply, I was shaking I was so excited, Draco disappeared behind the door.

Draco POV

I went in through the door and looked at where my lord was sitting "My lord, I have a surprise for you" I said, Tom Riddle looked up at me expectantly "Well you know that your son is my mate, well I got curious and decided to look but… well it turns out that I had to rescue him and … err… I don't know how to say this but err he's outside" I said my voice suddenly going very high pitched at the end.

Tom looked up at me in surprise, however his surprised expression turned to one of excitement as soon as I said that he was outside the door. "Well go and get him then" he said impatiently but he had a smirk on his face and I knew he wasn't angry at me.

Harry POV

Draco finally stepped out of the door and I fidgeted slightly. "Well get in there" he chuckled, I gulped deeply. Slowly I twisted the door knob, I stepped in slightly and looked down at the floor "Father?" I asked cautiously. I heard the squeaking of a chair turning around, I heard the sound of footsteps walking towards me as I was embraced.

"Son" I heard my father say, I pulled back and I was surprised to see that he had brown almost black hair and redish eyes with tints of emerald green, he looked quite human. He saw my surprised expression and stated "that snake face was a just a face to scare Dumbledore" that explained it.

"But that still doesn't explain why you try and kill me every year" I stated, I did not mean it in a horrible way but I needed to know in the first place if the man was my father why would he try and kill me?

"Leonis" father started, I needed to get used to being called Leonis "I remember that I never tried to kill you I always tried to get you to join me" now that I think about it, that is true he always said 'come with me' or 'join me' never once did he say he was going to kill me, "you always thought that I was going to kill you because Dumbledore told you that was what I wanted to do" he explained.

"So you never wanted to kill me" I saw him wince "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" I added quickly, I saw him quickly shake his head in acceptance. He sat me down on the sofa opposite his desk and explained the whole story to me and by the end I was shocked and slightly confused "so Dumbledore killed my parents and tried to kill me because he didn't want competition and he thought that my 'parents' were evil."

"Yes basically" he explained slightly. I was thinking it over and I knew what I had to do so that I could start my life over, a life with my father and my Dragon. Hopefully a life with children that have blonde hair and grey eyes, the eyes that stare deep into my soul and that hair! Hair soft as silk and that I can keep my hands in all day if he would let me.

My father knew what I was thinking about so he moved and gave me a bit of privacy. My father chuckled at my day dream face "Son" my father said softly "trust me your children with Draco will be beautiful trust me" he chuckled. How did he know, I wonder? "If you're wondering child, I can sometimes see small glimpses of the future" by that I was shocked "don't look so shocked" he laughed.

So my father could see the future, does that mean he could see what is in store for me and Draco. "Tell me, do me and Dragon get married?" I asked seriously, I really wanted to know if me and Draco were going to spend our whole lives together and have children. My father chuckled I wondered what would happen in the future?

"I cannot tell you if you do or not because it may change it" he explained it; yes I understood that telling me the future could change it but I still wanted to know. I wanted to spend my life with my Dragon but that wouldn't change the fact that I still wasn't allowed to know what was going to happen. Would Dumbledore come? Would father be killed? What would happen?


	6. A twin, A memory, A manipulating old man

Chapter 6 - a twin, a memory and a manipulating old man...

Disclaimer- don't own them, want to though. Sorry about not updating I have had a long few weeks... the only thing I own is Decland and Evan's (no not related to lily)

Hermione POV

"I have a twin..." I stared at my newly found parents shocked "I've always wanted a twin, I used to wish for one for my Birthdays" my parents chuckled at this. I started to wonder 'what would my twin look like me, do they have a glamour as well, is it a he or a she?' all of these questions were running through my head and my parents were staring at me confused.

"His name is Bran" so it's a He, "you are identical under the glamour, although he has my blue eyes and you have your fathers gold ones, you both have black hair and your fathers lightly tanned skin." so we were identical apart from our eyes and he has on a glamour also, courtesy of Dumble-bore himself I would imagine.

My parents told me the whole story about Bran and myself and that's when I decided I wanted a resort, I also found out who my twin was... Theodore Nott. "I want a resort when I go back to Hogwarts!" I demanded, my parents smirked at this it seems they already knew I would have this reaction. My parents took me out shopping in Diagon Alley - under glamour - and showed me around Knockturn Alley as well I loved it, it was dark and mysterious just the way I liked it. My parents also told me about Harry, now Leonis, and I was shocked the Dark Lord was Harry's dad; they reminded me that I had to call him Leonis. They told me that just before me, my brother and Leonis were taken, us along with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini were inseparable but also Me and Blaise were closest much the same as Draco and Leonis.

When we arrived back at the room I grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write a letter to Leonis.

_Dear Leonis - Yes, Harry I know._

_I know that you are the Dark Lords son, my Parents told me and no, not the Grangers, I do not associate myself with Mud-Bloods and Blood Traitors, my real parents Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I also have a twin brother called Bran who is Theodore Nott. I just wanted to let you know that Dumble-dick placed an Obliviate on our memories, my parents took mine off once they told me that before me, you and my brother were taken we were inseparable along with Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy, I guess this explains why the always hide their feelings, but me and Blaise were closest and you and Draco were closest, my poor brother._

_Also I am demanding a resort when we get back which I think you should too; I'm hoping Slytherin this time._

_Brisa Isis Lupus Lestrange, formally known as Hermione Jean Granger (stupid Mud-Bloods)_

I sent the letter off with Athene and I hoped Leonis will want to be resorted as well, only time will tell. I went over to my parents and they started to tell me stories of my brief eleven months with them.

Harry POV

All I kept thinking was that 'would me and Dragon get married?' Father looked slightly smug so I took that as a sign that we would and I couldn't the small squeal that escaped my throat after I walked out of my Fathers office and straight into Draco. Father told me about the expected Obliviate set be Dumble-dick and he un-did it but he said that it would take a few days.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Dragon. I smirked at his question and giggled again, 'since when do I giggle?!' I wondered to myself. I explained what father had told me about and he sighed rather loudly, "Yes I remember that, and I also remember that I tried to get you to remember but you didn't, that broke my heart" Dragon stated.

"Well, I'm sorry Dragon but father broke the Obliviate and now I remember… Oh, and by the way do you remember Brisa?" Draco nodded slowly after a moment's thought "She was kidnapped by Dumble-dick as well…" I paused. Draco slowly fumed and his face turned red.

"WHAT!?" Draco screamed, Dragon wasn't there when it happened but I was I remember…

_***flashback***_

**An eleven month old Leonis was playing with eleven month olds Brisa and Bran Lestrange. Leonis' father and Brisa and Bran's mother and father were planning for their futures down on the porch while Leonis, Brisa and Bran were playing in the playroom next door.**

**Suddenly, a bang shook the house. Leonis and Brisa and Bran's fathers ran to protect them while Bellatrix, their mother, ran to get the portkey to the Potter Manor. Auror's attacked Bellatrix and had her stunned for a short period of time, while Dumbledore, Decland and Evan's (Auror's) showed up to face Tom and Rodolphus. "Give me the babies!" Dumbledore screamed.**

"**I will never give you my child!" screamed Tom, Rodolphus was screaming something along the lines of 'You will never take the children'. A smirk slowly spread across the manipulating old man's face as he remembered what he had done just hours before. The small children looked around their parents to see an old man with a long beard; Dumbledore looked at each one of them and grimaced because they looked so much like their parents.**

"**You won't be escaping to Potter Manor, we have Bellatrix," Rodolphus's shoulders sagged slightly.**

"**What have you done with my Wife?" Rodolphus screamed at the old man. Dumbledore's smirk grew slowly he didn't think they actually loved each other he thought they married out of necessity, 'what a bonus' he thought.**

"**She is somewhere, but now on to the main event, Tom you won't be escaping because I killed James and Lily" his smirk growing as Tom hit the ground. They stunned him and Rodolphus and picked up the children and in a flash they were gone.**

_***end flashback***_

What's going to happen? Another chapter soon, and yes Harry will get the letter and from this chapter onwards I will be calling him Leonis.

Signed,

Vlad.D-lover98


	7. a promise, a new school year, a enemy

**Chapter 7 ****– a promise, a**** new school year, a resort and new enemies.**

**The next chapter will have Weasley and Dumbledore Bashing. Disclaimer in other chapters**

Leonis was sitting on Draco's bed snuggled against his chest when an owl flew towards the window, Leonis sat up upon Draco's lap despite his protests "That's Hermione's owl" Draco sneered towards the owl earning a light slap from Leonis. Leonis opened the window "Come on in, Athene" he stopped to stroke the bird's feathers after he had taken the letter off of her leg.

He opened the letter carefully as not to rip the crisp parchment.

_Dear Leonis - Yes, Harry I know._

_I know that you are the Dark Lords son, my Parents told me and no, not the Grangers, I do not associate myself with Mud-Bloods and Blood Traitors, my real parents Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I also have a twin brother called Bran who is Theodore Nott. I just wanted to let you know that Dumble-dick placed an Obliviate on our memories, my parents took mine off once they told me that before me, you and my brother were taken we were inseparable along with Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy, I guess this explains why the always hide their feelings, but me and Blaise were closest and you and Draco were closest, my poor brother._

_Also I am demanding a resort when we get back which I think you should too; I'm hoping Slytherin this time._

_Brisa Isis Lupus Lestrange, formally known as Hermione Jean Granger (stupid Mud-Bloods)_

Holy Merlin! Hermione the know-it-all Muggle-Born, or Mud Bloods as He now like to call them, was Brisa! He started to stutter in shock causing Draco to freak out and run over to him. "H-Her-Hermione" he muttered quietly, Draco sneered.

"What about the Mud blood" Draco growled. He knew that when Leonis was Harry him and the Mud Blood were friends but they would hate him now that he had found out he was the Dark Lords son. Leonis started to stutter again and Draco kissed him leaving him breathless, but calming him down anyway.

"She is Brisa, Dragon, Hermione is Brisa and Theodore Nott is Bran!" Leonis squealed excitedly. He was so happy that his life was getting better. He had his Dragon and now he would have his best friends back. To say Draco was shocked was an understatement; the girl he had mocked for almost half of her life was one of his best friends. He started to whoop for joy and squeeze Leonis so hard he thought he was going to pop but Leonis was doing the same to him.

**DRACO POV**

I was going to ask sooner but I thought now would be best considering our frantically happy mood. "Leonis," I started "I was waiting to do this, but will you be my boyfriend?" I asked shyly. Leonis looked up at me shyly and his cheeks reddened, I put my hand against his cheek and he smiled at me, well more like beamed.

"Yes, Yes, Yes Dragon I will!" Leonis screamed, like a girl in fact which made me laugh and he blushed at my laugh "Oh, and Dray I want a resort when we get back to Hogwarts" this shocked me but I was expecting something like it. Shocked but not Surprised. I walked over to the small set of draws I had and pulled out a small box that contained a Malfoy crest, I walked back over to Leonis who was kneeling on the floor in both shock and happiness. I leant in front of him and pulled out the box…

**Leonis POV**

Draco pulled out a small velvet box and I gasped 'is this what I think it is?' I wondered to myself in shock. Draco opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver ring that had the Malfoy crest on it in green, I looked into Draco's eyes and saw the beautiful shy smile that graced his face "Leonis, I know this is a bit soon but you are my soul mate, Will you marry me?" Draco asked shyly. I launched myself at him and started to plant small kisses over his face while repeating the words 'yes, yes, yes dragon' Draco chuckled at my antics and pushed us up so that I sat upon his lap. He took my hand and placed the ring upon it and we both looked down in pride and happiness, we would be together forever "I make this my promise Leonis, no matter what happens I will always come home to you, together forever and always." I smiled at those words and I drifted off to sleep.

**Draco POV**

He said yes! He said yes! I was so happy in that moment. As my new 'fiancée' fell asleep I lightly picked him up and carried him over to the bed, we were going to Hogwarts the next day and it was going to be an eventful year. We were both already packed, I always pack in advance and Leonis was packed because… because he never un-packed.

**THIRD PERSON**

It was the morning they were supposed to go to Hogwarts but the track had been broken, it was like an explosion had happened. Leonis' father knew nothing about it and neither did any of the death-eaters so it must have been Dumbledore; he obviously hadn't included his Order of the Roast Chickens in this one.

This is the reason why Draco and Leonis' were still in bed and snuggled up against each other. It was now the first of September and it was getting quite cold it was at least the Tracks would be fixed in three days' time on the 4th September.

Draco awoke first, he stared down at Leonis his new fiancée. He admired his beloved's sleeping face and hoped that he was having a nice dream, a dream about their future. While Draco was admiring him Leonis woke up and he inwardly smirked at his fiancées face, while Draco was thinking he slowly got up from his lying position and kissed his Dragon on the lips making his Dragon jump on top of him as he started laughing. "Wow, what a wakeup call" Leonis laughed, Draco laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

Slowly Draco leaned down and snogged Leonis until he was breathless, "That was payback" Draco chuckled.

Elsewhere, Brisa woke up in the Leaky Cauldron with her Parents next to her and her Father holding her to his chest. She looked at her parents sleeping faces and smiled she was finally with her real family, she went down to get breakfast for her and her parents before she went to Hogwarts.

She walked down to the bar and asked Tom the barkeeper for some breakfast and he said that it would be ready in ten minutes. Brisa walked over to one of the tables that held a paper and she gasped as she read the head line, '**HOGWARTS EXPRESS TRACK EXPLOSION**' she began to read the article.

_**Shocking news: The track for the Hogwarts Express has exploded and this means that our children are not allowed to go to Hogwarts for another three days. (More on Page 5)**_

Yes, she got to spend an extra two days with her Parents! She got to ask more about her short life with them and more about her Brother and her friends.

Life couldn't get better, for the soon to be Malfoy and the Lost Lestrange Daughter.

**Did you like it? Please don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy and a happy me makes me write more… I Apologize for not having wrote for so long but I can now, it's funny it's my two week Easter holiday and I have spent this whole week and two days next week in school.**

**But never fear I have this weekend and five days next week. See you then.**

**Signed: Vlad.D-lover98**


	8. a new year, old friends, new enemies

**Dragon's heart but a human soul: Chapter 8**

**A new year, old friends and new enemies.**

**Disclaimer: In earlier chapters, I will be calling Hermione Brisa and Harry Leonis from now on.**

Two days later on the fourth of September the track was fixed and all of the students and parents alike rejoiced.

The small group of three, consisting of the Malfoy heir, the young Dark Lord and the newly found Lestrange daughter lugged their trunks upon the Hogwarts express. Their parents had not been able to come with them since Tom was The Dark Lord, Bellatrix and Rudolphus were known deaths eaters and the Malfoy's were on a business trip trying to escape the public eye (not that they didn't like it but they were being to be suspected death-eaters) so they were on their own not that they minded that at all they were loyal to the Dark after all the don't show emotions.

"Come on Dray, otherwise it will take forever if you would just stop staring at Leonis, then maybe we would get somewhere." Brisa exclaimed after it had taken ten minutes to get the trunks out the Floo. Leonis looked slightly embarrassed at Brisa's sudden exclamation but covered it quickly and Draco had the decency to at least look a bit shocked that she had noticed that. After an additional twenty minutes trying to actually get the Trunks on the Luggage racks they sat down and began to talk about what they had discovered over the summer.

Looking up as the door opened slightly, Draco greeted Blaise as the young man tried to remember where he had seen these two people before you see the Glamour had already started to wear off of Leonis and so he looked like he should but not completely until his birthday, whereas Brisa had gone through hers that morning and so she looked completely different.

"Draco, who are these people?" Blaise with the grace only a Slytherin could possess sat down next to Brisa. Brisa and Leonis looked at Blaise's face and Blaise knew he had seen them before but where he dug into his memories far enough to find the box of memories he had locked away as a child refusing to acknowledge the fact that two of his best friends and his soulmate had gone missing all thanks to Dumbledore. He gasped as he unlocked the memories and looked into the eyes of the new comers, the girl had slightly curly black hair with natural golden brown highlights and her eyes were a shining Golden whereas the boy had Brown hair that looked almost Black that was straight but with a slight wave in the fringe and his eyes, they were shocking Blaise had only seen eyes like that on the Dark Lord, they were and shocking shade of almost scarlet red with hints of green both of the people were slightly tan giving them a kind of golden glow. He knew these people and he knew where he had seen them, Blaise gasped… as he looked into Brisa's eyes he stuttered "you're supposed to be dead"

"Well I didn't know I was dead, did you know you were dead Bri?" Leonis giggled slightly as he made the jokey comment towards Brisa he knew that Blaise knew who they were, how could he not know they looked exactly like their parents. Dumbledore was going to be in for a real shocker when he sees that the lost Dark children have returned.

Pretending to act shocked Brisa clutched her hurt and said "No Leo, I didn't know I was dead either" Blaise punched Brisa's arm slightly "Ouch" Brisa smirked "That was mean fire" Brisa smiled and transformed into her animagus of a black wolf with a dark brown strip running from the tip of her nose to the bottom of her tail. They had all achieved their animagus forms by the time they were around ten months old, they were born with it but they also had their inheritances on their Birthdays. Blaise immediately transformed into a large fox with strange golden eyes. The two animals began sniff each other and then started to lick each other. They transformed and they both smiled and hugged and then Blaise turned and hugged Leonis.

Draco decided to clear his throat and state the obvious almost ruined the moment "Leonis, Brisa you will need to place glamour of yourselves to look like your old selves until you get resorted and your true identity comes out" Blaise looked disappointed but nodded knowing the logic behind the statement. Brisa again looked like Hermione and Leonis had Draco cast it so he again looked like Harry Potter. Almost immediately Ronald Weasley walked through the door of the compartment and was about to walk back out again when he saw the two Slytherins but then decided differently when he noticed 'Hermione' and 'Harry' sat there as well.

Leonis and Brisa sneered at the fast reddening of the Weasels face. "Harry, Hermione what are you doing here!" Weasley shouted loudly making the four animagi flinch.

"I'm here because I want to be here with my friends, Ronald" Brisa sneered again at the look upon the red heads face.

"I'm here because I want to be, Weasley" Harry snickered he never thought that teasing the supporters of the light would be this fun now he knew why Draco liked it.

"But…Bu…But their Slimy Slytherins!" Ronald Weasley bellowed and again the four flinched at the loudness of his voice but they only knew it was going to get worse. The youngest male Weasley's face only got redder and his voice only got louder as he saw 'Hermione' take Blaise's hand with a wide smile and 'Harry' sit on Draco lap and they both kissed their respective partners.

"Leave Weasel" Draco announced from his place as they all watched the youngest male Weasley storm out of the compartment with a severely angered look upon his face and they knew he was no threat but with everyone else behind him there would be trouble so they knew they had to stay in a group.

Slowly but surely each one of the four feel asleep, Leonis curled up on Draco's lap, Draco with his face in Leonis' hair breathing in his sweet scent, Brisa with her head on Blaise's lap and Blaise with a smile on his face as he was stroking Brisa's hair.

Though the one thing going through all of their minds was _'Now we just need Bran'_

**I'm so sorry that I haven't wrote in a while guys but my exams got hectic and they only finished a few weeks ago and with all the coursework that needs finishing I haven't had time to write but I got a free hour and decided to write a chapter for you guys since I know you have been waiting a long time for one xxxxx**

**Sorry again, Signed:**

**Vlad.D-lover98**


	9. Reality comes around

**Chapter 9: Reality comes around.**

**Disclaimer: In earlier chapters….but I want to own Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle x**

Being shaken awake as the train stopped in the station, the four teenager, three wizards and a witch hauled themselves into the carriages just in time to see the first years take of in the boats with Rubeus Hagrid, the Half- Giant. Leonis and Brisa though still in their glamour's could feel the calming sense of the soul mates form next to them but surprisingly Brisa felt an extra bond, "Bran is here" she giggled as her companions smiled joyfully whilst wondering whether the glamour had removed itself and his memory would be restored.

**THAT MORNING**

Theodore (Theo) Nott woke up from his long sleep, today was the day he had been waiting for the day he went back to Hogwarts. All summer long his parents had been acting strangely, when he was younger they had told Theo that he was adopted but they never told him who his parents were, _'maybe today I will find out'_ Today was his seventeenth birthday the one he had been waiting for and now he could officially do magic without having to be on Hogwarts grounds or having the ministry chasing him.

Theo plodded down the stairs when heard voices coming from the sitting room so he crawled over to the door and listened through the key hole to discover what was happening. "Bellatrix he needs to know today" he heard his mother whisper to some next to her and with a name like Bellatrix he figured it to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I know he does Lena, but how exactly do you go up to a boy and say well now your seventeen I can tell you, I'm your mother" Theodore gasped at Bellatrix's words "That would go down really well" Theo couldn't believe it he was a Lestrange, but then why did they give him up maybe if he kept listening, his father's voice startled him from his thoughts.

"You gave him to us to keep him safe from Dumbledore after he kidnapped both you Bran and his twin Brisa" again Theo almost fainted he had a sister and the reason they gave him away was Dumbledore and not only that but the man had kidnapped him and his twin.

"We discovered Brisa's location two days ago she knows everything" the discussion went on like this for a while longer but Theo could not stand to listen to anymore, he was getting hungry. As he made his way towards the conservatory area for breakfast when he passed a mirror on his way and to his shock his complete face had changed, his hair was completely black with natural golden brown streaks and his eyes were blue with barely noticeable flecks of gold, his tanned skin went greatly with his new look and he had fully accepted he was in fact Bran Lestrange.

**BACK TO NOW**

Brisa, Leonis, Draco and Blaise walked into the hall, Brisa and Leonis still under their glamour's, and walked towards their respective tables, Brisa looked around and spotted a figure that looked exactly the same as she did apart from the dark blue almost black eyes that the boy had 'BRAN!' she thought giggling slightly, Leonis spotted this and looked where she looked and noticing Bran also and gave Brisa a small high five, then they both watched as Bran pulled a small glamour over himself to cover the differences.

They all watched the sorting of the small first years and the two that sat at the Gryffindor table got slightly more happy as each student passed, Ron was sulking and the had noticed this and eventually each Gryffindor boy apart from Leonis had gone over to see what was wrong with him and it was clear that they were siding with the sour teenage boy.

After each student was sorted, Dumbledore began to make an announcement when the hat shouted three more name than was expected, "BRAN TITANUS REGULUS LESTRANGE" Dumbledore went slightly pale with recognition at the name and so did the rest of those who supported the light, "BRISA ISIS LUPUS LESTRANGE" Dumbledore's face got even paler, "LEONIS CATULUS POTTER-RIDDLE" and with that Dumbledore went white and fainted at his place on the small podium. Each and every member of the light that was in the hall copied his earlier actions and went completely white as whispers broke out "_Riddle has a son" "that son is also a Potter" "The Lestranges had children!" _

The trio of lost children slowly walked up to the hat, as their two friends smirked, enemies glared and as the hat sang a small song:

"Three created from love,

Then knocked down in hatred,

One shall reign,

And with his white haired demon by his side,

The other Two,

Shall follow though not in fear,

In the light of their friend,

Betrayed by those they thought that cared,

Enemies brought to Justice as the light runs scared,

A Riddle brought up mundane,

With no love, light just scarred,

Shall be brought to Darkness by these same things,

Because the light damned his heart"

Brisa, Bran, Leonis, Draco and Blaise, and surprisingly also Snape clapped with an identical smirk on each face. "Lestrange" the hat called Brisa walked up to the stall and she placed the hat on her own head "SLYTHERIN" the table clapped almost silently, "Lestrange" sitting on the stall while his sister stood next to it "SLYTHERIN" the table clapped cautiously again as the next was called "Potter-Riddle" Bran stood by his sister as his friend placed the hat on his head and had a silent conversation.

"_So you have taken my advice from the first time" The hat said._

"_It seems that way doesn't it" Leonis smirked._

"SLYTHERIN!"

The students of the Slytherin table were completely shocked, their lord had a son and his most faithful had children, none of them knew this apart from the Malfoy and Zambini heirs. The trio turned still in their glamour's and bowed, as they rose they smirked as they felt their glamour's fall and the whole hall gasped at their appearances. Leonis looked like a carbon copy of Tom Riddle and the Lestrange Children looked exactly like their parents.

Dumbledore had finally woken up from his shock when he shouted at the group, "STOP THIS! WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE HARRY JAMES POTTER, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER AND THEODORE NOTT! STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"

Leonis turned to Dumbledore and smirked at his pale face, "You know this is no lie, we are the lost children of the Dark taken by you! I am Leonis Catulus Potter-Riddle, I am the Heir to the Throne of the Dark, Heir to Lord Slytherin and I AM THE KEEPER OF THE LOST SOULS!" Leonis boomed and the floors began to shake underneath them, the only ones that were able to keep their balance were the Slytherins as their Lord had done this multiple times since he had declared publically to his Death-Eaters that he was the Guardian of the Damned, Snape also knew this so he kept his Balance and Draco, Blaise, Brisa and Bran seen him do this many times when they were babies. Blaise, Brisa and Bran all stood and Bowed before their friend, Draco however caught Leonis as he blacked out bowing to him silently as he stroked his mates hair.

Slowly the Spirited figures of Lily Evans actually a Riddle and James Potter-Riddle, by marriage obviously, rose from the floor and said to Dumbledore in front of the whole hall "You betrayed us" then they were whisked away with Leonis and the group as they apparated to Riddle manor in the middle of a Death-Eater meeting.


	10. We are Dark, We are not Evil

**Chapter 10: We are Dark, we are not evil.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it because if I did Draco and Harry would be together, the light would be mean and Harry would obviously be Dark and the Dark Lords son!**

Tom Riddle sat in his throne with his Voldemort disguise on; the only ones that knew of his true looks were his most faithful and friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, Christopher and Isabelle Nott though Isabelle liked to be called Lena, Tom had no idea why though she just did, and also obviously his sons best friends knew Brisa and Bran Lestrange, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini.

Tom had been briefing his Death-eaters on a mission plan and also a report on the attack at the Ministry when there was a loud popping sound and a light exploded into the room. The Death-Eaters gasped when the Malfoy and Zambini heirs along with three unknown children appeared when the sudden bright light dispersed. Tom Riddle also gasped as he recognised the child in the middle of the small group, "Meeting Dismissed" he stated as the Death-Eaters slowly apparated out one by one when the Death-Eater's had dispersed only the Lestranges and the Malfoy's plus the children remained. Tom dropping his Voldemort glamour hissed "What happened to him?!"

"We don't know, all of a sudden he was getting a re-sort, the Dumbledore started shouting at him telling him to stop lying and the he was like 'I am the Heir to the Throne of the Dark, Heir to Lord Slytherin and I am the keeper of lost souls' and then he passed out" Draco explained to his mates father. Tom began pacing and the all of a sudden hissed.

"Dumbledore I will get you for this!" Tom roared as the rest flinched at the anger in his tone, suddenly he turned to them and said almost silently "I am sorry my friends but it appears that the useless leader of the light tried to use illegal mind magiks on my son, but we are all family here and we shall not stand for this!" Tom slowly got louder as his speech progressed and by the end the families were cheering at the inspirational words. This Group of death-eaters weren't just death-eaters they were brothers and sisters.

Leonis was beginning to wake as he moaned and sat up slightly, he saw the blurs of his father and Draco sitting next to him as he mumbled "Dad? Dray?" Draco gasped as he heard Leonis' mumble and he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips as his father smiled at the two of them.

Brisa, Bellatrix and Narcissa squealed at the two boys as they shared the intimate moment, "AWWW!" they chorused "that's so cute!" they all giggled as Leonis blushed and Draco chuckled along with Tom and Lucius and Rudolphus. "Ah, shut up!" Leonis sighed as the girls giggled again.

LEONIS' POV

The girls just kept giggling and they wouldn't shut up! Luckily Dray and Father were there to save me "Girls, be quiet" Father moaned. Draco picked me up and I buried my face into his chest as I began to get sleepy Draco whispered in my ear "Sleep love, you need it" Draco carried me up to my room and stayed with me as the night went on.

As I slept all I could that about was my wonderful fiancée and what would happen for us in the future.

_*Dream*_

_I saw my Dragon standing at the top of the isle, and the guests sitting in their seats crying at how apparently beautiful I looked. I saw my father leading me down towards Draco as he whispered in my ear "You looked beautiful son, just like I always knew you would."_

_I looked down at myself and realised I was all in white, this must be mine and Draco's wedding! As he looked closer he realised that his hair was braided, suddenly felt a small kick in his stomach and as he placed a hand over his stomach he noticed the slight swell… he was pregnant! Inside him was his and Draco's baby! I couldn't help but grin brightly as I looked at Draco he noticed me and smiled down at me. _

_Finally I was next to Draco, as he took my hand and placed both his and my hands on my stomach I smiled a watery smile as he said to me "I love you both more than anything in this world" and I couldn't help but sob happily as I buried my face into my Draco's chest._

_*End of Dream*_

I sat up suddenly, and noticed I was back in my room with Draco cuddling up to me with his hands around my waist. Looking down, to my disappointment, I realised that the dream was not real. I would have to ask father when I next spoke to him. Draco began to wake up as in continued wondering and then I realised I should tell Draco about my dream and if it was what I think it was then it wouldn't change because me and Draco are mates as long as myself or Draco doesn't tell anyone else then the future is safe.

THIRD PERSON POV

Leonis shook Draco slightly to get him to wake up, "Wha…Leonis what's the matter?" Draco noticed his mates nervousness and sat up straighter "Leonis what is it? Tell me?" Draco was starting to get really worried now and he placed his hands on either side of Leonis' face and forced him to look into his eyes. When Leonis didn't answer he started to get even more worried and so he did the only thing he could think of in that moment, he kissed him.

Leonis who was completely breathless, started to stutter "It's nothing bad Dray, I promise, its good actually" Draco then let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding but he was still curious if it wasn't bad then why did it have his mate acting like this then?

Leonis, still seeing the worried look on Draco's face, began to explain "I had a dream about our wedding, Dray, it was beautiful and I was… I was…" Leonis couldn't get himself to say the word. Draco looked into his mates eyes and spoke through their connection **–tell me what happened, my snake- **Leonis leaned into Draco's hands and told him the secret of his dream "I was pregnant, Dragon" Draco gasped and then smiled brightly "Leonis, maybe you have your father's talent" Draco whispered. Leonis nodded and Draco got them both dressed and then took Leonis to see Tom.

**When I said Magiks with a 'K' it is a type of craft of even before the normal Magic with a 'C' Magiks are more around Merlin and Arthurs time.**

**Well thanks for reading this chapter, well now I have six weeks to write loads of chapters for you guys. Oh, and by the way just to let my readers know I'm writing an actual story and it's called Valkyrie and I have already planned the sequel which is called the Belle before the Blaze.**

**Thanks again, Signed:**

**Vlad.D-lover98**


	11. Stay with me, my love?

Chapter 11: Stay with me my love…

Disclaimer: In Earlier Chapters.

**-D/H mind connection-**

*Dream*

_**{Parseltounge} **_

**D&HD&HD&H**

Draco and Leonis ran to the Dark Lord's office, they needed to ask whether Tom knew that Leonis had his gift. Both the boys had ran straight through the door of the Dark Lord's office much to Toms surprise, that was when Leonis asked the Question, "Father, did you know I had your gift" Tom gave a stern nod much to both boys surprise and Tom answered "Yes I knew, it can be a curse, let me guess you had a vision last night?" Leonis gasped, his father knew of his vision last night?

Leonis opened his mouth to tell his Father of the vision but Tom raised a hand to his mouth to silence him before any words came out, Tom gazed at his son through proud eyes, he knew that Leonis also had the gift to see into the future but he did not want the boy to let his gift become a curse and luckily for him the boy had his Visions whilst he was sleeping and not while he was awake. "I know of the Vision you saw, because I saw it too" Leonis smiled brightly at his father's confession "You must tell no-one but Draco of what you saw" Toms gaze glided over Leonis as he looked into the Mercury eyes of his future son-in-law.

Draco saw it in Toms eyes and whispered "But for now we must go back to Hogwarts" and at Toms nod, they left his office gathered their friends and whilst Tom was setting up a Portkey to take them back to the school, Bran grabbed the moment to talk to his newly found Mother and Father.

BRAN LESTRANGES (THEODORE NOTT'S) POV

I walked over to my Mother and Father, "Mother" I paused for a few moments "Father" both Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestranges backs stiffened at my voice, they clearly hadn't known that I had discovered who I was. They both turned slowly and when they realised who was speaking they relaxed slightly though still keeping their guard up though I have no idea why. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked curiously I had always wished for my true parents even though I openly loved my adoptive ones but nothing can ever replace a real parent in a child's heart.

"We meant to tell you… We truly did" My mother started cautiously as if they didn't know what to say, that was when my father started to explain what happened "We loved the both of you, you and your sister, but when Dumbledore kidnapped you and Brisa we looked for the both of you and when we got to Dumbledore he had already taken Brisa somewhere so we forced him to give you back to us." My father explained slowly and he could see the question in my eyes 'why didn't you go to the Aurors' "We wanted to but me and your mother were and are both Loyal to the Dark and we knew the Aurors would rather take us to Azkaban than help us so we chose to be free, save you and find your sister on our own. Do you understand?"

It made sense really but I still couldn't understand why they did not want to dispose of Dumbledore for what he did to them, though I suppose staying free and using what you had was good because if they had in fact been thrown in Azkaban then they certainly wouldn't have made it out whole. Dumbledore may lie about what the Dark side has done but many believed it to be true and would do anything for prosecution.

I felt someone begin to walk up behind me and I turned around stiffly, that's when I saw it was Brisa my twin and true to form she did look exactly like me with the exception of our eye colour. "Brother, it has been so long" Brisa wrapped her arms around my neck as she spoke and had cuddled herself into my side, me being me who had long for true family I hugged her straight back and leaned into the embrace. "In truth? It has been years since I have seen you even in my thoughts, and it has been a long time since I have felt our connection." I replied truthfully, I did not want to upset them but it was true, we had had our memories wiped of our family and friends when we were taken by Dumbledore. Just after I had been taken I remember feeling a bond with someone but I didn't know who or why…

**D&HD&HD&H**

The Portkey was ready, and it was about to take the teenagers back to Hogwarts when each teenager turned to say goodbye to their parents, each one grabbed a part of the small silver charm bracelet, which Tom told Leonis had been James', and held on and with a sudden 'pop' the children had been Portkeyed to the Slytherin common rooms in Hogwarts.

"Well the password is 'Ambition'" said Draco as he stated the password only he knew because he was a Prefect "I think we should all head up to bed now" he whispered as Brisa, Bran and Blaise nodded. They all went to their appropriate Dorms but Leonis hung back and grabbed Draco's hand as he went towards the door way to the Dorms.

LEONIS POV

"Dray, stay with me tonight?" I asked shyly and Draco looked at me surprised. Dragon began to stutter at my words and I took the invisibility cloak out of my bag and placed it over myself and Draco as I pulled him out of the Common rooms and towards the seventh floor. When we got there Draco was still stuttering so I pulled him into the Room of requirement and onto the bed. "Dray, what's the matter?" I asked quietly, I was worried about my love.

"You want me to stay with you?" Draco voiced was slightly squeaky as he re-voiced the question I had asked him, I nodded as he smiled towards me, as his slightly taller frame tackled me. I giggled and squealed as Draco kissed me all over.

**D&HD&HD&H**

Suddenly, the kisses turned serious as Draco lifted Leonis up so that his feet and ankles locked together around Draco's waist, he walked around to the top of the bed and placed Leonis down on it so that he was on top of him. Slowly but surely they both started to strip each other of their clothes.

Removing Leonis' shirt slowly, Draco kissed every inch of the boy he could find. Leonis ran his hands over Draco's quidditch toned muscles and one thing led to another.

Moaning and panting each other's names, Draco rasped out "Leonis I love you", Leonis pulled Draco in for a heated kiss and as he pulled back he murmured into Draco's ear "And I love you my Dragon". Leonis smiled innocently up a Draco. Draco rolled off of Leonis as he kissed his neck and placed an arm around Leonis' waist as they fell asleep snuggled up together.

**D&HD&HD&H**

Leonis awoke the next morning, sore but extremely happy. He turned over in Draco's arms and smiled at his beloved's face as he slept, Draco slept with a wide smile on his face as he thought about the night before and how perfect it had been, he had not planned it to be that night but when Leonis had asked him to stay with him Draco knew he would have it no other way and it had just felt right.


	12. What a night! It was true!

Chapter 12: What a night!? It was true!

Disclaimer: In earlier chapters, still want Draco and Tom though!

**-D/H connection-**

_*Dream*_

_**{Parseltounge}**_

**D&HD&HD&H**

Leonis padded towards the on suit bathroom the room of requirement had provided after extracting himself from Draco's warm and comfortable but vice grip. Then, Draco began to wake up and he realised that Leonis was not next to him, that's when he heard the shower going and in nothing but his birthday suit he wandered over to the bathroom door and heard Leonis humming to himself in the shower and with a smirk to himself he climbed into the shower behind Leonis and started to kiss the other boy up and down the side of his neck causing Leonis to moan almost silently as he turned to face his soulmate.

"Dray" Leonis moaned "I love you" Draco pulled back and as Leonis pouted slightly he smirked and let out a chuckle "Well lets hurry up and shower because we have to get down to breakfast" Draco said to his beloved. They both took turns to wash and clean each other only pausing to give each other kisses and tender touches and almost silent murmurs of 'I love you.'

Eventually, they both got out of the shower and managed to get dressed; Leonis making Draco leave his hair un-gelled because he said he liked to run his fingers through it, much to Draco's moans. They both wandered hand in hand down to the great hall and despite everyone on the way staring at their joint hands the two boys just couldn't stop smiling.

"Let's make this interesting shall we" Leonis smirked as Draco looked at him confused and Leonis pulled him close and began to explain what he meant, after ten minutes of Leonis' ideas Draco pulled back and smirked "Let's do it" he chuckled. Draco, grabbing Leonis' hand with a wide smile, he pushed the two large doors open and walked down towards the tables as Leonis pretended to trip and Draco caught him and looked up at Dumbledore quickly who Draco could see was glaring at them both, so Draco turned back to Leonis laying in his arms and slowly leaned down and kissed him making Brisa squeal and Blaise and Bran Wolf whistle.

When they pulled away, Dumbledore was fuming and the whole hall a part from their three friends had seriously shocked looks on their faces. Brisa strolled emotionlessly over to them followed by Bran and Blaise with the same look upon their faces, Brisa was pulling Draco and Leonis away as Bran laughed at his sister's antics and Blaise smiled at his soul-mate. That was when Ronald Weasley stood up, "TRAITOR! First you go over to the house of snakes and now you're kissing Malfoy!" Ron stormed over to the Group, he was obviously backed up by Seamus, Dean and the Gryffindor girls even if they didn't get up, slowly Leonis turned to look at Ron whilst still holding on to Brisa's hand so he wouldn't do something he would regret, Blaise, Bran and Draco stood in front of Brisa and Bran protectively. "Why are you protecting the little Dark Whore Malfoy?" Ron paused and looked at the three boys stood in front of him they were all taller than him by at least a foot each but to him they were cowardly snakes, Leonis gasped at Ron's words and began to sob into Brisa's shoulder whilst she was rubbing his back to stop his shaking "What have you all had a go already? Is that it?" Ron taunted as the Gryffindor table a part from the Weasley twins laughed. Draco nodded silently to both Blaise and Bran, the two boys turned and looked at Leonis and then turned on Ron and took an arm each as Draco approach the youngest Weasley male looking thoroughly pissed off "What I do with my Fiancée in my spare time Weasley is none of your business" Ronald paled considerably at Malfoy's words "and if you ever call him anything like that again you will get to see the business end of our fangs" Draco Growled, Ron stood up acting cocky as Blaise and Bran let him go and walked back to Leonis and Brisa along with Draco.

Leonis collapsed against Draco as he began to murmur words into his mates ear, Leonis being the only one that had only just went through their inheritance began to get twitchy slightly as Draco mumbled to the others "Wait for it…" Draco, Brisa, Bran and Blaise had tensed for the attack.

Weasley and shouted at the small group "Fangs? What Fangs? What are you Vampires" The youngest Weasley male joked as he laughed at the four (Brisa, Bran, Blaise and Draco) that turned to glare at him. Draco suddenly stepped forward, Leonis had calmed slightly and only his shakes remained, "No" Draco whispered as he whispered into Weasley's ear "I'm something much Worssssssse" Draco began to hiss as he transformed into his Animagus of the Albino Cobra with White scales and Grey eyes more commonly known to the other four as 'Mercury' Ron paled slightly at the sight of the snake but went completely white as three other animaguses joined the mix, a Black wolf with a Brown stripe and Gold eyes called 'Kitsune' (Brisa) another wolf but this time Brown with a black stripe and dark blue almost black eyes known a 'Occam' (Bran) and a large fox with strange golden eyes commonly known as 'Fire' (Blaise).

The other four had been waiting for Leonis powers to come in, but as Draco felt Leonis scream through their connection he knew that he was just finishing going through it and that he would want something to vent his pain and anger on. Ron gained back his cockiness, despite his nervousness, as he stared at Leonis "Are you going to join your zoo friends too?" Ronald said as he looked at Leonis but again became pale as each one of the animals growled or hissed at him together. Leonis glared at his ex-best friend and his face became black yet he turned on Ronald with a vicious grin as he saw the boy look like living death "They call me SSSSalllazzzzarr" Leonis hissed as his body began to change shape and he became an Asp, the exact Animagus of Salazar Slytherin and they matched in colour and size also hence the name Salazar, Draco slithered over to him Draco was still bigger because he was the Dominant in their relationship **–Leo, my love, be careful-** both snakes lunged forward and bit Ronald Weasley in the Leg and then each teenagers transformed back as they laughed at Ron's twitching figure on the ground.

It was when they transformed back that they walked out of the great hall and towards the room of requirement and declared that they would have breakfast in the room. They were on the hallway of the seventh floor outside on the room of requirement when Leonis suddenly bent over and clutched his stomach in pain "Leonis!" Draco shouted. Draco picked Leonis up as he fell, Bran and Blaise held open the door for him whilst Brisa asked the room to produce a bed and it did, sensing one of the founder's heirs. Draco placed Leonis on the bed and fire called his parents and Tom and almost immediately they appeared through the fire and seeing Leonis in pain they ran over to the bed, Bran, Blaise and Brisa were sitting on the couch being worried.

"What happened to him" Tom growled at Draco, Draco began to stutter at the older man. "I don't know what happened, we... err… anyway IT was last night and then we fought with the youngest Weasley male this morning and then we walked up here and this happened" Draco explained to his parents and Tom.

Narcissa Malfoy gasped at her sons explanation, "Draco, did Leonis transform today?" Draco had no clue why that had anything to do with it but he answered anyway "Yeah, he did why?" Tom got what Narcissa was getting at as Lucius began to discuss what happened to Weasley with the other three. Tom grasped Leonis' hand with a smile and Narcissa cast a spell on him that was a weird purple colour, when it hit Leonis it glowed a light pink colour and Narcissa Squealed in happiness and Tom smiled widely, the others were not interested but Draco who had a firm hold on Leonis' hand looked up at his mother confused and Narcissa told her son what was wrong with his beloved.

"Dragon," Narcissa started "Leonis is Pregnant."


End file.
